Your Support
by VLo055
Summary: Logan was hurt. He knew it was unexpected, but he had always supported them. He even joined a boy band! Where was their support when he needed it? He shook his head and cast a glance towards his friends. They didn't even ask him what he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I was wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta. I am new to fanfiction, and I don't have one yet. I would really appreciate it! With that said, this story is obviously not betaed (sp?)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy.<strong>

"We need a new way to market BTR," Roberta said, a fake smile stretching across her face. Logan tried to focus, but it was hard to take the two marketers seriously. They had almost ruined Big Time Rush before they even started with their help. Why did Gustavo keep hiring these people? Katie is better than them, and she is only eleven years old.

Logan nodded his head slightly to pretend he was listening when they glanced his way. He understood that their second CD had to be even better than the first. The logic behind the concept was not lost on him. He had given up on the idea of this meeting being useful about twenty minutes ago. He looked at his friends and saw they weren't fairing any better.

"The reality show didn't work, but we have a new idea." Jim or Mark or some generic guy name said taking over for Ms. Perky. He pointed to the white board that conveniently appeared behind him, "we realized that we were going about this the wrong way. There is no point to trying to replace any of you." The white board listed all their failed attempts of marketing them.

That finally caught Logan's attention. He couldn't help the small smile that formed as he thought of how they got Griffin to cancel the show. It is a shame they had to delete those videos. It really would have made a great show.

"Instead," marketer 2 continued, pulling Logan from his thoughts, "we want to launch a solo career for one of you."

"What!" Logan couldn't figure out who yelled or if all of them had yelled. Did they really think any of them was going to leave the band? Well, maybe James. Logan was caught somewhere between joining his friends in yelling their indignation, and just laughing because it wasn't really that hard to understand. They were best friends and nothing was going to separate them.

"Before you get upset," Roberta's too cheerful voice piped up, "you all would still be part of BTR. The solo act would only be a way to keep fans interested until the release of your second CD."

Logan held back a sigh as he saw his friends starting to daydream now that the fear of the band being broken up was crushed. James was bowing at his nonexistent fans. Carlos was doing something that could be considered dancing. And Kendall was signing while strumming his air guitar. Of course it was up to him to be the voice of reason.

"Wait," Logan said, "who is going to go solo and how are you going to accomplish this before our second album comes out?"

That seemed to catch his friend's attention as they turned expectantly to the marketers. Logan immediately got a bad feeling in his stomach when he looked back at the marketers. Not only had two new stands appeared, of course covered so they couldn't see, but both marketers were smiling straight at him. If any of the other guys had noticed, they didn't say anything. He quickly looked down pretending to examine the amazingly un-fascinating table.

"We are glad you asked. Over the course of several months, our firm has been monitoring the popularity of each member of Big Time Rush. We combined the data from merchandise sales, magazine polls, online blogs and focus groups to rank all the members," Roberta chirped, "The most popular member will record a new album in two weeks with the help of the Gustavo's star team."

This time Logan didn't even try to hide his sigh. He didn't want to hear, for what felt like the hundredth time, that he was the least popular member of the band. He had accepted this fact back when Wayne Wayne tried to kick Kendall out of the band. He could have awkwardly laughed it off if it had just been Gustavo and Griffin saying he was the worst, but when James said it too...when James said the same thing, he knew it was true. He resisted the urge to wallow in self-pity.

"Well who is the most popular?" James was obviously more than ok with this plan. If James bounced any higher in his seat, Logan was sure he was going to fall. Kendall was at least trying to appear apathetic. Of course they all knew it was just an act. Kendall was meant to be on stage. Then Carlos...well Carlos was bouncing in his chair too, but that could just be Carlos being Carlos.

"As I was saying, we entered the information separately into a highly complex formula," Logan snorted at that, "and they all came up with the same answer," Roberta said. She moved towards the first stand and removed the cloth. Logan's first thought was that they really shouldn't have used a pie chart if they wanted the information to be thought of as 'highly complex.' It wasn't until Roberta yelled, "Logan!" that he realized what the pie chart actually meant.

Logan was frozen in his seat. He had to stifle the urge to throw up. He quickly moved his gaze from the chart to his friends. That was a mistake. Kendall's expression was blank. James looked like someone had just told him that Cuda was going out of business. And Carlos was trying to not laugh as if this was some huge joke.

A split second later James was out of his chair. "This can't be real. There is no way that Logan is more popular than me. Have you seen my face? You are telling me that this," James exclaimed while his hands framed his face, "is less loved than that," now pointing at Logan's face. James continued to shout, "all he wears is sweaters! What pop star wears sweaters? Besides, he can't even sing or dance!"

During James's rant, Carlos had given up trying to hide his laughter. The laughter shook Carlos's whole body as his eyes started to water. "Oh my god, this is amazing. Logan managed to beat out James and Kendall. This has to be a dream or something," Carlos gasped out as he held his stomach.

Logan was still in the middle of trying to understand what was going on. Maybe Carlos was right and this was some prank. He can still hear Carlos laughing and James yelling, but he hasn't heard anything from Kendall yet. He was about to attempt to speak when he noticed Kendall suddenly stand up.

"Everyone calm down," the room went silent as Kendall spoke, "I am sure we can all figure this out. Something obviously went wrong when they were gathering data. We just need to fix it and everything will be fine."

**This was my first attempt at a BTR fanfic. I am still unsure what direction I want to take it in. Part of me wants to include a slash pairing, while the other part doesn't know how to incorporate it. Any advice would be greatly appreciated.  
>Sidenote: It was really hard finding out the female marketer's name! I was kinda disappointed that it was Roberta when I found it. lol<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! This is only my second time writing and my first attempt at a fanfic that has more than one chapter, so it is nice to get such positive feedback. Keeping what the feedback said in mind, I am going to keep with the no pairings for now. Also, I wanted the guys to come off as jerks, but the main point of the fic is to give Logan the credit he deserves. The idea came to me first after watching Big Time Bad Boy and seeing everyone pick on him, but it was Big Time Reality and hearing them guess that Logan would be the one kicked off that got me to actually write it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Enjoy! **

Logan stifled a sigh and lowered his head into his waiting hands. This wasn't suppose to happen to someone like him. He wasn't sure how he felt as he registered what his friends were saying. He wasn't exactly surprised by James's reaction to the news. James has always had a problem with come off as self-centered and alarmingly vain due to his inability to filter his thoughts before speaking. Only people who really took the time to get to know him could see past that. James had repeatedly shown an incredible amount of loyalty to his friends, and a willingness to sacrifice himself for others. Well...maybe not right now, but he is a great friend most of the time. Logan glanced at James and watched as he kept waving his arms through the air. He ignored the feeling of dread that rose in his stomach.

Anyways, James's ranting wasn't unexpected. Logan understood that becoming a solo artist has been his dream since they were nine. It would be like him finding out that Carlos was being given a full scholarship to the best Medical School in the country. Those kind of events tended to make people say things they don't mean. Logan bit his bottom lips as he realized it was up going to be up to him to be understanding and not blame James. Right? Logan told himself that he had to be the calm one of the group.

Logan switched his gaze to Carlos. The same argument could be used in his defense. Logan nodded to himself the more he thought about it. He knew Carlos wasn't trying to be mean. He probably didn't even realize how he was coming off. Carlos was just being Carlos. The loud, crazy and kind of naive Latino of their group. Logan continued to watch Carlos smile as he laughed and knew that it had to be a misunderstanding. He couldn't blame Carlos for being himself. Right? He reminded himself that he wasn't only the calm one, he had to be logical one as well.

The thing is that it wasn't that easy, Logan couldn't just brush it under the rug. He had a hundred different thoughts running through his head. He wanted to excuse his friends for their actions, and maintain the status quo that has worked for years. He wanted to believe that all friends treated each other this way. The problem was that the more he thought about it, the harder it was to convince himself that it was true. The truth was that it hurt him that Carlos was basically saying he was a joke. It hurt him just as much to have James only think of himself. This was all made even more complicated by Kendall.

Logan was shocked by Kendall's reaction. Logan didn't like comparing his friends to each other, but he always figured that out of the three Kendall would always have his back. It hurt more than he could have expected. He felt a surge of anger that eclipsed his pain. The last five minutes had him questioning his own judgement in friends. Kendall had spoken like he knew for a fact that the information was wrong. That the whole situation was just a mistake that he could fix like everything else in his life. Was it really that hard for his friends to believe that other people could actually liked him? Yeah he knew he wasn't the best looking guy or best singer in the group, but that didn't make him repulsive.

Logan was close to blurting out his revelation when he remembered that everyone was still talking. It had been over five minutes and no one had even bothered to ask his opinion. The fact that he was the person they were discussing didn't even seem to matter to them. Logan was pretty sure they had forgot he was in the room.

"Even if this is all true, Logan doesn't have to go solo," Kendall yelled, his words directed at the marketers. By this time Logan had finally focused in on the conversation taking place. He had no idea what words had been spoken in the last few minutes, but knew that it was still about him going solo. He had to fight down the urge to scream as Kendall finished his rant, "if he doesn't want to." What the hell gave Kendall the right to answer for Logan? Yeah he was the group's leader, but they didn't mean Logan couldn't think for himself.

"He actually does," Roberta replied while waving a packet of paper in Kendall's face. She continued, forcing her plastic smile back into place, "the contract you all signed stated that all of your future projects over the next five years would be under the control of Griffin Incorporated. Meaning that we get to decide what path each of your careers take." Logan could see this conversation ending several different ways, all of them bad.

Kendall was about to protest when a hard voice cut through the room, "I can speak for myself." The room instantly became silent as Logan felt everyone's eyes fall on him. After a few moments Logan continued, "I don't need Kendall or anyone else deciding for me. I can make my own decisions."

Logan forced himself to look up at the group. He let his eyes wandered from person to person while he gauged their reactions. Kendall looked as if Logan had hit him, and the other guys didn't seem to be faring any better. He resisted the urge to withdraw his comment and just sit down. He needed to do this. Not for the group, but for himself. He knew this was a turning point in their friendship, and he had to follow through. Logan kept his face stern as he moved his gaze to the now mute marketers.

"What did you guys have planned?" Logan asked, startling the marketers back into business personas.

They couldn't have looked any happier as Roberta tugged off the cover hiding the second stand. If Logan thought the pie chart was stupid, then this poster took the cake. An enlarged cutout of himself stared back at him. Only those weren't his clothes, and he had never worn his hair like that. The fake Logan wore a tight red shirt covered in illegible silver writing underneath a fitted black leather jacket on top. On the bottom, he had on dark washed skinny jeans that ended where a pair of black and silver high tops began. The ironic thing was that James owned an almost identical outfit except his was purple, not red. Oh and apparently fake Logan refused to comb his hair. It looked messy and fell down his face covering one eye. Logan prevented himself from rolling his eyes.

"In less than two weeks, we can have you on MTV as the 'new' Logan introducing your first solo single. Writers have already started composing songs that will match your vocal strengths and new appearance," Roberta answered.

Logan let out a deep breath and made his decision. He wasn't going to over analyze it. He knew if he gave himself more time, he would be tempted to talk himself out of it. Logan allowed a slight edge of bitterness enter his voice as he answered. "I accept your offer to record a solo album."

**That's it for now! I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations. Feedback is not only welcomed but appreciated. That includes criticism as long as it includes how to improve on the issue spotted. I tried to update relatively quick, but I am pretty much forming the plot as I go. So it will probably take a couple days for me to update like this time around, and all suggestions will be taken into consideration since the story still doesn't have an ending (or a middle yet lol). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note #1: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took longer to update this time. I had to work 32 hours over the weekend (Friday-Sunday), and just didn't have the energy to write. And to confirm what I said before, I am sticking with no romance for the time being (and probably for the entire story). This chapter was hard to get through, so I hope it turned out ok. _Italics are Logan's thoughts to himself._**

**_Author's Note #2: Quick apology. I just realized I accidentally uploaded an unedited draft of this chapter. This is the actual final version of the chapter. Sorry if you already read the first version posted. The changes were just grammar and spelling related, so there is no need to re-read the chapter if you don't want to.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Enjoy**

Logan fought the bemused smile that threatened to take over his face. It wasn't often that he managed to surprise his friends. So yeah he felt slightly guilty, but thats something he had to overcome if he ever wanted things to change. He kept reminding himself that. This wasn't about his friends, it was about what was right for him. Besides, he'd feel better once he proved himself. An odd, strangled noise pulled him from his train of thought.

All the color drained from Logan's face when he glanced at the origin of the faint sound. It was one thing to see James mad, but it was almost heart wrenching to see him sad. He could see the hurt clouding the pretty boy's eyes and knew the only things running through his head were pain and betrayal. Logan almost gave in to his first reaction. He barely restrained himself from stammering out an apologize and promising to never to do something like this again.

After the few moments of struggling with himself, he averted his eyes towards the marketers. "When do we begin the process?" Logan asked, hoping the meeting was almost over. The air in the room had become tense since his announcement.

"We should start as soon as possible," Roberta answered, her face finally relaxing to show a genuine smile. "We can leave whenever you're ready. If we leave soon, we can move on to the next step of our marketing plan by noon. "

"I'm ready. Let's go," Logan said, feigning an air of indifference. No one spoke as he threw his shoulder bag on and prepared to leave. He steeled himself as he looked back at his friends one more time. He didn't even try to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he spoke his parting words, "Thanks for all of your support guys." He turned away and strolled out the door, only sparing a glance at the marketers to make sure they followed. Part of him wanted to turn back towards his friends one more time, but he forced himself to look straight ahead.

When Logan realized he was out of his friends' sight, he paused for a moment. He was kind of hoping his friends would follow him, but he was quickly proven wrong. With a distraught sigh he continued walking. About five seconds later he heard a sudden barrage of noise erupt behind him. All the voices were attempting to talk over each other which only succeeded in making the words indistinguishable. He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore them.

Logan blushed when he reached the end of the hallway and realized he didn't know where they were going. Less than a second after stopping he felt Roberta slam into his back. This caused him to stumble face first into the wall. With a groan Logan came to the realization that he couldn't pull off this new attitude. His blush was deepened with the knowledge that he hadn't even been able to go ten minutes without making a fool of himself. This is exactly what he had feared.

"Logan! Are you ok? Sorry about that but next time a warning would be helpful. Ok? We won't want anyone to get hurt." Logan could tell she was trying to hide her annoyance with him. It felt kind of nice to not have someone yelling at him for every little mistake. He couldn't help but wonder why the marketers weren't criticizing him. They had never seemed to have a problem with it before. _Is it because I agreed to go solo? But why would going solo affect the way people act towards me? Maybe they really think I have a chance at succeeding and want to remain in my good graces. Like just in case. _Logan instantly scolded himself for proposing such a ridiculous theory.

Logan did his best to pull himself together and moved behind the marketers. His mind drifted off as he fell in sync with their steps. Somehow they had made it to the parking lot before Logan even noticed. _Why are we leaving exactly? _He was confused. "Um guys...what's going on? I thought we were going to start working on my solo project."

"We are...just not here. Griffin wants you to work with a new producer he hired," Roberta finally answered, speaking to Logan as if he was a little child.

Logan hated when people treated him like a child. He knew people judged him based on his small stature and wide eyes, but that still didn't excuse their tone. "But earlier you guys said I was going to work with Gustavo," Logan almost spat back.

"No. We said you were going to work with Gustavo's star team, and you still are. Just without Gustavo there." Roberta continued on when she Logan wasn't convinced, "Don't worry. Everything has already been taken care of. Everyone has been briefed on the project, so they know they are working with you and a new producer. Just think about it, you're about to become the star of Foley Records."

Logan's heart skipped a beat as he climbed into the limo. His earlier sense of dread was coming back tenfold. Part of him wanted to freak out because things weren't going the way he thought they would. _What will Gustavo think when he hears I am recording with someone else? _The other part of him worked on controlling the first part. _Well its not like Gustavo thinks I can actually sing or dance. Maybe he will even enjoy a break from me, and just laugh at all the difficulties the new producer will face because of me. _These thoughts were the only thing that kept Logan from jumping out of the car and making a run for it.

Logan knew his chance of escape was gone when Roberta reached over and pulled him out of the limo and into a familiar building. He quickly realized why the building looked so familiar. The new studio was basically a carbon copy of Gustavo's studio. The only thing missing was all the old boy band posters that lined the other studio's walls. The male marketer, whose name he still couldn't remember, stopped them in front of an almost too bright red door. Logan regained enough of his senses to conclude that the door was probably the entrance to the new producer's office. He resisted the urge to run and hide. He could do this. He had faced Gustavo, formally known as the devil. He could totally face whatever waited for him on the other side.

When the door began to open, Logan quickly changed his mind. He barely managed to squeaked out, "You know what. I think this was a mistake. Totally my fault. Sorry for wasting your time. I'll just leave now." As soon as he finished his speech, he felt two sets of hands each grabbed one of his arms. He gave a nervous chuckle and flashed them an anxious smile. Logan tried to wiggle away, but only caused the marketers to tighten their hold. With a frustrated sigh, the marketers simply lifted him off the ground and proceeded to carry him into the room.

**What do you all think so far? So I really need your guys' input. I am already having problems with the next part of the story. Part of me wants to show how the guys handle Logan decision, while the other is worried that it would ruin the flow of the story. Should I stick with only Logan's perspective on the situation or should I include another perspective? If I include another perspective, who should it be? I would start the next chapter from where this chapter left off, but with the guys realizing what they have done. I already have a version written from Kendall's POV, but I am more than willing to scrap it for something better. Any advice would help! Also I still don't have a Beta, so PM me if you want to help. Thanks in advance. **


End file.
